


A Token of My Affection

by Werepossum



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werepossum/pseuds/Werepossum
Summary: Shireen Fleming is dropped at a rundown mansion on the outskirts of Detroit. Here, she will stay as she continues her investigation into several supernatural murders.  They’re closing on the killers but the stakes are growing higher. Her mentor has already been killed, hence the Order’s decision to move her. Adam could giver her some of the final things she needs to prove that Ava committed those crimes.Adam isn’t thrilled with sharing his space with a zombie, let alone a zombie involved with The Order, an organization that watches supernatural creatures.  But he does it because it means that Ava could be out of his an Eve’s lives forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Only Lover's Left Alive. Please enjoy.

“Absolutely not.” Adam said into the phone. “I will not let some zombie playing crime scene detective into my home. Especially not for the Order of the Azure Eye. Do you think I’m stupid?

“Adam.” Maryam pleaded. “She’s in danger anywhere else. There are others looking for her. We don’t know who is killing both immortal and mortal individuals, but it’s putting the entire vampire community at risk.”  
Community. He snorted. Yeah, I haven’t been apart of that disaster for over a quarter of a century.

“David Solis was murdered in his own home two nights ago. He was the lead researcher on the case. They were a few others, but…” she sighed. “They decided that it wasn’t worth the risk.”

“I don’t know who that is.”

“Yes, you do. He is a good friend of Alistair and your wife.”

“So send her to New York to him.”

“He’s surrounded by vampires. There’s over a thousand in the city alone. Not to mention some of the most powerful.”

“Doesn’t the Order have safe houses or whatever you call them these days?” Adam interrupted.

“There’s some suspicion that there’s a mole in the Order. And there’s a suspicion it’s a trusted individual. But there’s no proof. There’s been… a division of leadership.”

“Why she can’t she go with you?”

“Because my position on this investigation is well-known. And who I think are the culprits don’t sit well with some on the Council. Many are against The Order’s involvement in the first place, but if we don’t deal with the problem it’s going to put us all at risk.”

Adam sighed and sat down on his red sofa. “So why are you helping?”

“Because I loved David. He was a close friend of many years. And for the sake of our kind.” 

“Thought the Order was for the murder of our kind?”

“No, many are sworn to protect us. He was one of them. He was a scholar interested in vampire history and how the vampire has come to be and mean what it is today.”

“Just look at popular culture and you’ll find out what we mean.”

“He was also Alistair’s familiar for a time. His family has served him for many years.”

“And the girl?”

“Niece.”

“I don’t care what she is to him. No, does she work for the order?”

“Yes. As his assistant researcher. She seems to believe they were near a breakthrough when he was murdered in his study.” Maryam hesitated. “She found his body, and then the next night attacked at her own apartment.”

“I don’t see how this is my problem.”

“The Order keeps us safe from ourselves, and they will make it worth you while if you shelter her while another safe place can be procured. They’re vetting places now, but with the divide with in the Order itself it’s going to take some time.” 

“I don’t need the money.”

“Surely your coffers are getting low. You haven’t put out a hit in decades.”

Adam massaged his forehead. “Give me one good reason.”

“It seems that you have connections to a incident in Paris. A suspected supernatural mass murder. Three people died. Including another vampire. One of which you were, dare I say in love with?”

“That was a long time ago and I had nothing to do with that.” Fear eased his way into his heart. “I wasn’t even there that night.”

“But don’t you ever wonder what really happened?” Maryam asked. 

“I can guess.”

Ava, Eve’s precocious and troubling sister probably had a hand in it. Jealous for her sister’s attention and affection. She destroyed everything she touched. And Eve went along with it every time making excuses.

“But you have no proof?”

“No. But housing a member of the Order isn’t going to changed what happened almost ninety years ago.”

“No,” Maryam agreed. “How is Eve? Is she well?.”

“We’re… estranged.” It felt odd telling someone, let alone someone of his kind. In a way it was a relief for others to know. Ian didn’t know. Adam couldn’t remember if he’d even mentioned Eve to him. He tried to keep his personal life out of their interactions.

“Pity. Well, one of our sources found a list of what we think are potential hits. Her name was on it. It could be nothing. There’s a division in the Council as well. It would seem that some of the younger ones disagree with the leadership”.

Adam’s mouth went dry. “She’s not as active on the Council as she once was.”

“Are you really sure about that?”

“I really don’t know what Eve does with her time, to be completely honest. Probably cavorting with Kit Marlowe.” He cradled the large cordless phone between his shoulder and ear. The door bell rang. He walked to  
his window and pulled back the curtains. Ian waved at him from the sidewalk. With him were two large guitar cases. Shit. Adam thought. This isn’t a good time.

“What about your inventions?”

“What about them?” Adam looked around the room at the instruments, mainly guitars that were in various states of repair. He’d tried to recreate some of Tesla’s designs but for the most part been unsuccessful. Except for his generator to create electricity by pulling it out of the atmosphere. He’d managed to cobble it together, but he hadn’t managed to perfect it yet.

“Last I heard, you were cooking up something big to unleash on the world,” Maryam said. “Something that would change the world as we know it.”

“Well… that’s wishful thinking. I…”

“What if we… found someone with the talent to make it happen?”

“It’s very intricate and I don’t…”

“We could work out a way to for you to manufacture it efficiently. We can work out the details of patents, and who claims what. Everyone needs to feel relevant Adam-joon, and for you it’s been far too long. Just think you could bring Tesla’s ideas to life.”

“Yeah, but would the zombies use it?”

“Consider it payment for your help bringing Ava to justice.”

“I’m listening.” He made his way down to the door where Ian waited. There’s several things he needed to fix. The bathroom was the first on the list. And then he’d have to make suitable accommodations. There was a bedroom on the second floor that would work, but it was too far for him to keep an eye on her during the day. There was room down the hall from his, but then she could… And there was room down the hall from the kitchen.

“No one can know she’s with you. Not even your wife. It would… compromise Shireen’s investigation.

“I understand.”

It concerned him slightly, but he pushed it from his mind. It’d been six months since he and Eve had last spoken. And she had made it clear that she didn’t care about him in the slightest. Why should he care whose side she was on? He needed her and she refused to come.

“Fine. When will she arrive?” 

“Tomorrow night. We’ve already booked her flight.”

Adam snorted. “It seems like I never had a choice in the matter.”

“If I remember correctly, you never turned the down the opportunity to further your inventions,” Maryam said with a note of fondness in her voice. “And if I remember correct, you always had a taste for vengeance.  
He grinned at her words. “You would be correct in both assumption.”

“I can email you her itinerary. I won’t be able to come with her, I’m afraid. There’s too much that needs my attention here in Washington D.C.”

“That’s unfortunate. How long has it been since we’ve seen each other?” Adam asked. He’d always liked her. She laughed easily and always wanted to know what inventions he was cooking up next. 

“Twenty years a least. Don’t worry. Next time I’m in Detroit, I’ll come see you and you can impress me with your inventions and music.” She hesitated. “By the way, I’ve heard your newest music. It’s brilliant, you know. You were always brilliant. I’ve always expected great things from you, Adam-joon.”

A smile tugged at his lips. “Thank you. That’s a great complement coming from one of us who lived during the Safavid Empire.”

“Well, technically, I was turned during the Sasanian Empire,” she answered. “But the Safavid Empire was my favorite of all the Empires.”  
I can have my personal assistant pick her up.” Adam hesitated. “What’s her name?”

“Shireen Fleming.”

“Interesting name. Middle Eastern?”

“Her mother’s Persian. Father is English.”

Adam always had a weakness for Middle Eastern women. Eve liked to tease about it. Last time he’d been Tangier, a dancer had caught his eye and they flirted briefly. Eve and Marlowe had teased him the entire night. How long ago was that? Ten years? Long enough. He pulled himself out of his thoughts. It didn’t matter. He rang off. 

Ian stared at him expectantly. “I… uh… hope this isn’t a bad time.”

“No, not at all.” Adam lied. He had shit to do, but first he needed to deal with Ian. He’d been putting the man off for over two weeks. If Adam wasn’t careful Ian might get suspicious, but for the most part, he seemed content doing Adam’s bidding. Some of his kind had familiars who they treated like shit and strung along with promises of eternal life. Adam prided himself on not being like that. Ian was his only link to the zombies and he wanted to keep it that way. Besides, good familiars were hard to find these days. “Come in. Is that the Supro?”

A large grin spread across Ian’s face. “Yeah. And it’s beautiful, man. I hope you like it. I plugged it in and made sure it worked. Everything’s original of course.”

“Of course,” Adam muttered as he opened the case and pulled out the guitar only half listening to Ian. “Cheers, Ian. This is exactly what the doctor ordered, as they say. I shall call him William Dawes.”

“So it’s male?”

He didn’t answer and strummed the strings. Ian had gone ahead and tuned the guitar for him. He was lost in his own thoughts for awhile. “Yes, this one is.”

“Who was William Dawes?”

“Oh, uh, just some old English guy. Wrote some great funeral music. Then, during the English Civil War, he was casually shot by a Parliamentarian...” He answered. So much death, he thought. Zombies had no concept of death was or meant. They just killed each other ruthlessly like they were monsters. Zombies embodied the monsters in the stories they told their children at night. And there was going to be one living in his house as of tomorrow night. His demise could be closer than he thought. He changed the subject. “Listen, Ian. I need you to do me a favor.”

“Anything.”

“I have an old friend flying in tomorrow night. It’s an… unexpected visit. I need you to pick her up from the airport for me.”

“Sure!” Ian brightened. “What time does she get in?”

“Uh.” Adam opened the ancient Dell laptop on the coffee table. It chugged to life and then immediately blue screened. “Shit.”

“We need to get you a new computer.” Ian said, “I have a brother that works in computers and he can get you a state of the art Mac for a decent price.”

Adam pressed the power button. “It’s fine.”

“No man. I can’t have technology stifling your creative genius. Let me take care of it for you.”

“This thing is so fucking frustrating.”

“Let me fix it. It might take me a few days to get the right things together and I’ll come back to you with some options.” Ian said. 

Reluctantly, Adam agreed. He stared at the old computer as it booted up. It seemed to take it forever to get back to windows. Maybe older wasn’t always better. This computer seemed to be one of those things.

“Do you want to log in on my phone?” Ian offered.

“No, I’ll wait.” The less access Ian had to his personal life the better. After what seemed like eternity, it allowed him access to his email. Ian moved a few things and sat down in a brocaded chair. 

“Her name is Shireen,” Adam continued as he skimmed the email. There was a copy of her credentials and a little bit about her in the body. Nothing that useful. “Her plane comes in around 8:08PM.”

“Got it,” Ian said.

“And Ian? Don’t ask her too many questions.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Only Lovers Left Alive but I do own the plot and the original characters. Please enjoy.

Shireen skimmed the information the Order gave her on Adam for the one hundredth time. It was mostly a list of accomplishments and his relationships. While this might be useful, Adam, for one reason or another, had appeared to have gone into hiding. No one seemed to know why. Not even his wife. Most of the information was about ten years old.

However, a few musical compositions had appeared on Youtube in the last couple of months signaling his return into the music industry. And that he and his wife Eve, were in Adam’s words, estranged.

“What happened to you?” she whispered as she tucked the papers into her carry on. She’d need to burn them at some point. She couldn’t risk them falling into the wrong hands. There were vampire hunters in Detroit, but few. No one close to where Adam resided, luckily for him. She had no doubt he was careful. Maybe a little too careful.

She made her way down the escalator to the baggage claim, her heart pounding in her chest. The airport was mostly empty with an exception of a few people from her flight. Nothing spooky here, only the mundane. A custodian vacuumed the carpet. The terminal smelled like stale coffee and cleaner. Shireen pulled out her phone and reread the text from Maryam.

_Adam said his assistant will meet you at the baggage claim. His name is Ian._

“It would have been nice to know what Ian looks like,” she muttered putting her phone in the pocket of her hoodie. Then she pulled her heavy winter coat on top of it.

Detroit didn’t have many vampires but it didn’t mean that members from the other side weren’t already here and looking for her. Her mind wandered two the three large binders of information stashed in her carry ons. In an attempt to be clever and inconspicuous, she labeled the three binders Anatomy, Calculus, and Physics complete with cutesy handwriting and stickers. Not that would fool anyone, but maybe it would convince them not to look any closer.

She’d even found her Anatomy textbook for the occasion. She spent a misguided semester when she thought she wanted to major in nursing. Instead she ended up with combined major of Medieval Studies and French and minor in music. Useless maybe, but Shireen always knew she was going to work for the Order. It wasn’t expected, but it was in her blood. It was meant to be a side gig to her translation work. She loved the allure of the supernatural.

Finding her flight on the large screen, she walked over to the large still baggage claim with her flight numbers on it in red neon letters. If it came down to it, and Ian didn’t show she could catch an Uber to Adam’s house. It wasn’t a big deal. Her stomach growled loudly. Dinner was a long time ago and all she wanted to do was find a big nest of blankets, crawl into them, and sleep for ten years. However, she wasn’t safe. Not yet.

Sleeping about six hours in three days wasn’t as easy as it used to be in college. She’d spent most of her time getting briefed, packing, and being shuffled from place to place. Annoyed, she found a seat nearby and contented herself with watching the few people in the terminal. There was a young couple with two small children and a baby being met by an older couple. A few business men. No one really of interest.

There was a man in his mid to late twenties carrying a bouquet of flowers. He looked a bit scruffy with his curly long blond hair and thin facial hair and looked around expectantly. She hypothesized that he was meeting his sister, or maybe his mom.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket ready to call Maryam.

“Excuse me, are you Shireen?” A male voice asked. Startled, she looked up and saw the man who she thought would be meeting his mother or sister, was actually for her.

“And you are…?”

“Ian.” He stuck out a hand. “I’m Adam’s assistant.”

“Oh. Yes. Yes, I am. Sorry, it’s been a long few days.” She took his hand and stood.

“I can imagine. Where… are you traveling from again?”

“New York.”

“Not a bad plane ride.”

“No, not at all. There wasn’t much turbulence and there were no small babies.” She shrugged. “I consider it a win. And it wasn’t a long flight. About two hours?”

Ian nodded and then he handed her the sunflowers. “These are from Adam.”

“They’re my favorite. How did he know?”

“He said you were old friends.” Ian answered.

_Shit._

“Right,” Shireen stammered, clutching the flowers. “We have known each other for many years. We can go now.”

“What about your luggage?"

“I just have this. I pack light.” She gripped the handle on her carry on and backpack. “Besides Adam has a washer, right?”

“I mean, yeah. Probably. His bathroom was out of order until today sometimes. Do you know what it’s like to be called at like three in the morning asking if you can go to go to Lowes to get shit to fix a toilet?”

She opened her mouth and then closed it again. “Adam’s never been much of a planner or one to think things through.”

“He’s brilliant though.”

“Yes.”

Ian gestured to her carry on. “I can take that for you.”

“I’ve got it, thanks.” She adjusted the straps of her book bag on her shoulders. “How long have you been working for Adam?”

“A little over a year,” Ian said. “Maybe a little less. I’m not that great with dates.”

“What do you do for him?”

“A little bit of everything. I get him parts he needs. Instruments, specifically guitars and amps. I’m also his manager. I’m trying to get him to do an album but he’s very against it.”

“I can imagine.”

“There’s a new scene about to happen in Detroit. I can feel it man.” Ian said. It’s gonna happen again! I mean, back in the old days we had The White Stripes, The Dirtbombs, Detroit Cobras, The Von Bondies, Brendan Benson... You know who they are, right?”

“No, I don’t.”

“Well, maybe I can convince Adam and we can go out and see a few a shows.”

“Maybe.”

The automatic doors opened to the outside parking garage. Shireen shivered and pulled her heavy coat around her. The air burned her lungs when she breathed and and it snowed lightly. It looked like a shopping trip was in her future. She hoped Adam’s house was warm. Some vampires preferred more stoic existences.

Ian laughed. “Yeah, Detroit is cold around this time of year. Adam didn’t say where you’re from originally.”

_That__’s because he probably doesn’t know,” s_he thought.

“I’ve lived around the country because of my work. Right now, I’m living near Washington D.C.”

It was best to stick to as close to the truth without completely lying. At least when vampires and other supernatural creatures were concerned. And it wasn’t. She had been in D.C. for about twenty-four hours staying at Maryam’s house as the Order decided what to do next. Before that Salem, Massachusetts, New York City, and Columbus, Ohio,

The parking deck had a fair amount of cars in it still. She pulled her carry on behind her and followed Ian to his car. “Adam told me not to ask too many questions,” Ian said “But how do you know Adam?”

“He’s a friend of my brother’s, and I was flying through and thought I’d stop by and see him.” She shrugged.

Ian’s car was a beat up BMW wagon that looked like it had seen better days. The tailgate had a large dent in it and the trunk was filled with amps, cords and the odd drum cymbal stand. He helped her put her carry on inside. It was a tight fit.

“Well, if I’m being honest. And don’t tell him but I think he’s pretty depressed. I’ve tried to get him to open up and he just won’t.” He slammed the trunk shut.

“I don’t know. It’s… been years since we’ve seen each other. Like since I graduated undergrad.”

Ian didn’t answer. She wondered if he knew if she was lying. She wrinkled her nose at the faint smell of weed. An empty energy drink can crunched underneath her foot. Working for Adam, he probably drank a lot of those. Vampires were known to keep their familiars busy.

“Don’t worry, there’s nothing breakable. Are you hungry?”

“If we could grab something through a drive thru, I’d appreciate it. Dinner was a long time ago.

“Yeah sure.” Ian started the car. Cold air blew out of the vents.

Shireen balled her hands into fists in her pockets cursing herself for forgetting her gloves. _Why is Detroit so damn cold? And why did this have to happen in January?_

“So what do you do for a living?” Ian asked casually.

“I thought Adam told you not to ask too many questions,” she snapped.

“I’m sorry. I’m just curious. Adam doesn’t talk about himself very much. I feel like I hardly know him even though I’ve been working for him for over a year.”

_Yeah, and you know what else curious can get you? Killed. Especially by a vampire. How do I know? My uncle died by sticking his nose in a place some people didn__’t think it belonged. _But she kept her mouth shut and stared sullenly out the window at the passing landscape. When she figured out who was responsible for his death, there was going to be hell to pay. Her Uncle David was one of the last links to her biological dad’s side of the family. The problem would be if it were a vampire, but even then, she could probably find some way to make their lives miserable. Everything she knew about vampires she learned from her Uncle David. He’d lived and worked with them for most of his life, so he must have done something right. Her eyes felt heavy and she leaned against the window.

***

About forty-five minutes later, Shireen found herself being shaken awake by Ian. She groaned and stretched. From outside her window, she saw a long string of abandoned house. Many of the windows were boarded up and some looked like they had burned down recently. The house they’d parked in in front of was in the middle of the block. Large trees stood on either side of the house. All the drapes were closed tightly, to give the place a deserted look. The house was an old three-story Victorian mansion with a large tower. It too, looked like it had seen better days. Some of the windows were boarded up and she wondered if they were actually broken or Adam had done it on purpose to give that impression. Someone had shoveled and salted the sidewalk. Ian probably did it before he came to pick her up from the airport.

“Adam doesn’t live in the best part of town,” Ian said apologetically. “He’s loaded but you wouldn’t know it. He’s like Gomez Adams.”

“He’s generous but a lousy lawyer and he has a gambling problem?” She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. The cold wind went through her jeans and coat. Yes, a coat and boot shopping trip was in her future. She wasn’t going to survive here otherwise. Even New York City was a little bit warmer. She held the sunflowers in one hand and kept the other balled in her pocket.

Ian grabbed her backpack and carry on from his trunk. Then he walked to the door and rang the bell. Adam appeared from the curtain and then promptly disappeared again. Ian motioned her to follow him. Salt crunched underneath her shoes.

Adam greeted them at the door and ushered them into his foyer. “Come in,” He said in a smooth baritone.

His gaze followed her as she stepped through the doorway. Ian said something about being stuck in traffic but she wasn’t listening. Her eyes met Adam’s penetrating, yet unreadable gaze. The hair stood up on her arms and back of her neck. Yes, there was no denying what he was.

“May I take your coat?” Adam said kindly.

Wordlessly, she unzipped her coat and handed it to him. He hung it up on the coat rack near the doorway to a sitting room. It was decorated with vintage furniture. However, like most of the house, the wallpaper peeled off the walls and fallen into disrepair. Maybe he was in the middle of a remodel?

“I expected you to have more luggage.” He nodded at her single carry on and book bag.

“I travel light.” 

“Mm. I see.”

“It’s… good to see you, again.” She ventured.

A small smile played on his lips. “Likewise, Layla.”

“Shireen. Layla was my twin sister, remember?”

“So she was. I could never tell you apart.” He looked away and busied himself positioning it on the coat rack just right. 

“You and everybody else in the world. Except for maybe my mother and my grandmother. It seems like we could never get anything past them.” She smirked. “My mother loved you, you know.”

Adam cleared his throat. “Yeah, she uh… made the best biscuits.”

“I’ll leave you guys to catch up. Anything else you need before I go, Adam?”

“No. Thank you, Ian.”

“Sure no problem.”

Neither of them said anything until the door closed firmly behind Ian. Suddenly it occurred to her how ill prepared she was for this assignment. Eve was one of Ava’s biggest advocates. Adam was married to her. Estranged or not, it meant she needed to be very, very, careful.


	3. Chapter 3

The floorboards creaked as Adam paced back and forth in his studio. Ian was supposed to call when picked her up from the airport, but he hadn’t and Ian wasn’t answering his phone. He worried that something happened to them. Another had found them first. Or she killed Ian. He pushed the thought of his mind. Don’t be ridiculous. He told himself firmly. She wouldn’t kill Ian. I should have gone to the airport and picked her up myself, he thought. Adam dialed Ian’s number again on the large cordless phone. It rang twice before Ian picked up.

“Adam. Hey, man. I’m so sorry. I totally spaced on calling you.”

“Ian. Was there any trouble picking up Shireen?”

“No, she’s fine. Her flight was delayed because of the storm but I’ve got her now. We stopped to get something to eat.”

“What’s your ETA?”

Ian hesitated. “Not sure. There’s an accident on I94 so we’re currently struck in traffic, but I’ll call you when I get close. I would let you talk to her, but she’s asleep.”

“I’m not surprised,” Adam said thinking back on his conversation with Maryam. “You’re not asking her too many questions are you?”

“Of course not, man. Do I ever ask too many questions?”

A smile tugged at his lips. “Yes.”

Ian stammered something back at him.

“Just call me when you’re close. I have more things to attend to before you arrive.” He rang off and stared around the room. He struggled to remember what he was doing. Sometimes it felt like a large fog surrounding his brain. Was it the depression or a lingering result of the blood poisoning that nearly killed him the 70s. Either way, it irritated him when it happened and it seemed to be happening more an more frequently.

Ah yes. Her room. His eyes fell on the cleaning supplies that he’d gathered before he called Ian. Furniture polish and some glass cleaner to clean the glass on the vanity dresser. Not that he had any use for the mirror but she might.

“I can’t believe I agreed to this shit,” he muttered. He could care less about the invention, though the thought of having something to work towards was satisfying. No, the biggest perk would be getting rid of Ava once and for all. The bitch had caused a seemingly irreparable rift in their marriage. One of many seemingly irreparable problems that seemed to get worse over time.

He missed Eve terribly, and he wondered if she missed him or if she’d found someone new. They’d had many different lovers over the years. Some they shared, but most they didn’t. And Adam didn’t care to find new lovers. It was too much work, whereas Eve craved the excitement and thrill of the chase.

“Leave me with my instruments and my inventions and I’m a happy man,” Adam had told her during their last time together when they had decided to live apart. He squirted some of the cleaner on the mirror and wiped it away. It took several more cleanings to get it where he was satisfied with it, not that he could really see himself anyway.

He felt like he needed to make a good impression. Which was silly, Shireen was a zombie and therefore he didn’t need her approval. He couldn’t even keep a relationship with his own wife, What made him think he could with a zombie? Plus she had something he wanted, and that was the ability to make Ava pay for his misery.

Adam looked around the room. The bed was made with clean sheets and blankets. He’d dug up a few of Eve’s old clothes and hung them up in the closet for her to find in case she didn’t have any of her own things. He knew what that was like, to run. To be in a place where you knew no one and be at the mercy of strangers. Hopefully, they would suit. He stood in the middle of the room lost in thought. What would Eve think of this?

The fridge. He groaned inwardly at the ancient contraption in his kitchen. It hadn’t worked in years. At least it was winter and it wasn’t a necessity. They could keep the orange juice or whatever zombies were drinking these days in the garage in a cooler. It would buy him a few days. Surely, she’d understand.

The doorbell rang and Adam walked back to the space he used as a living room and peered out the window. Ian waved at him from down below. Damn. He thought, I meant to feed before she got here.  
He did a quick sweeping glance around the room. A canister filled with blood sat on the coffee table. He opened it and took a quick swig, feeling the euphoria of the blood move through his veins. A quick fix. He’d be able to properly get straight after Ian left and Shireen was settled. He stashed the thermos behind some books, making a mental note to remember where he put it. How much of his stash had he lost by simply forgetting about it?

Adam made his way down the stairs, trying to contain his overwhelming sense of dread. This was it! He thought. There’s no turning back now! He gripped the door handle and took a deep breath. Ian appeared in the doorway with a backpack slung over his shoulder and wheeled a small carry on behind him confirming what Adam had already guessed. Shireen appeared behind him, looking tired and cold. She carried a bouquet of sunflowers. Ian’s doing, probably.

“Hey, man,” Ian said cheerfully. “Sorry we got stuck in traffic and there was an accident on I94. It was a three car pile-up. I swear man, some people can’t drive.”

His eyes locked with Shireen’s. Her eyes had deep circles etched around them and he felt her exhaustion and her deep sadness. He pulled his eyes away from her gaze.

“It’s good to see you again,” She said giving him a small smile.

“Yes, likewise uh…” he searched his brain for her name. “Layla.”

“That was my twin sister’s name. My name is Shireen.”

“Of course. I could never tell you apart.” He busied himself with hanging up her coat.

She gave him a small grin. I’ll play along if you will it seemed to say.

Ian glanced at both of them. “Well, I guess I’ll get going. You need anything else before I go?”

“No, thank you Ian.”

Ian closed the heavy door behind him leaving the two of them alone in the foyer.

Shireen shivered again. “Ian has no idea you’re a vampire?”

“Yeah, and I’d prefer to keep it that way.” He picked up her carry on and backpack. “Follow me, I’ll show you to your room.”

“Fair enough.” She followed him up the large staircase. The steps creaked underneath his weight.

“Watch out for the fifth step from the top. It curls a bit. I need to replace it, but…” His voice trailed off almost like he was overwhelmed. “I don’t know, I’m afraid that some of it’s rotted. At least I got a new roof put on it before I moved in.”

“I can imaging it’s a slow process.” She answered looking around.

“Yeah, and the zombies before me trashed it. I’m slowly getting it…. Livable. Well, for me at least. I’m sure there’s mold and other shit.” He stopped suddenly at a room and pushed open the heavy door. “I hope this is suitable.”

In the center of the room was a large Victorian style bed with a blue duvet cover. A quilt was folded at the bottom. There was a matching dresser and wardroom. It sat on a Persian rug. Two lamps on either side of the dresser were on. Another sat in the corner illuminating the room.

“This is more than I was expecting,” Shireen said softly.

“It’s not a nice as something Allistaire would put you in but…” His voice trailed off and he ran a hand through his hair. “You look exhausted.”

“Yeah. Something like that. Four cities in two days. A scrape with death wears on you.”

Yes, Adam knew all too well. He was still covering from his.

“May I make you a cup of tea?”

“That would be wonderful. I do appreciate a good cup of tea.” She rubbed her eyes. “And I need a vase for my flowers. Thank you, by the way.”

Adam’s lips twitched. “You’re welcome. It was Ian’s idea.”

“He’s clever enough for familiar.”

“What’s this shit about a divide in the Order?”

“I don’t know that much and what I know is second hand information and rumor. As I understand it, the main objective for the Order being formed over six hundred years ago was to study and gain understand about the paranormal and supernatural.” Shireen chose her words carefully. “But there’s been talk of more scientific study.”

“So they want to make us science experiments?” Adam groaned.

“No, I don’t think that’s it. I don’t think they want to like put you in a lab and dissect you. It might be something more like gaining samples and seeing how they can apply the supernatural to modern medicine, I don’t know. But people are really up in arms about it.” She followed Adam down to the kitchen. Despite being extremely cluttered with odds and ends, there seemed to be a method to the madness. “There are people that think we should let the things be as we have for hundreds of years, studying it from afar. Personally, I think we should leave it alone. There’s a lot of risks when you get supernatural and paranormal stuff involved and more people are apt to use it wrongly.”

“You zombies have been fucking up for years.”

“Yeah, and we can have your standard Joe Blow summoning a demon just for shits and giggle either. A lot of people could get hurt so there’s that to think about too.” She followed Adam through a set of double doors. “I think the biggest thing was selling what we know for profit.”

Adam didn’t answer as he filled up the tea kettle from the tap. She sat down in one of the chairs at his chess table. “That’s a terrible idea.”

“It is a terrible idea,” she agreed picking up the white queen and examined it. “But I guess the Order wants to expand its coffers and people are already leaking information.”

“So it’s only a matter of time?”

“Most of the Order is against it. It’s only a small section, but we’re having to double down on information, and it makes my job harder.”

Adam leaned against the counter and crossed his arms in front of him. “And what do you do exactly?”

“Well, by trade I am a translator and librarian.”

“Where do you fit in with David Solis and Ava? That’s what I’m asking.”

“He’s my uncle. Or was.” Her eyes welled up with tears and she fiddled with the edge of her sleeve. “I didn’t even get to the funeral. I didn’t get to say good bye.”

“Sorry for you loss. So your investigation?” The kettle whistled softly, as Adam searched around for a mug.

Shireen shrugged. “I can’t really talk about it since it’s ongoing.”

“Right. Is Lemon Zinger ok?” He plucked one of the many tea boxes out of the cabinet. “Or Throat Coat? Peach? Chamomile? Earl Gray? English Breakfast? I dunno. There’s a variety of shit in here.”

“Lemon zinger is fine, thank you. I probably shouldn’t have any more caffeine tonight.”

“Very well.” Adam plucked a tea bag out of the box and put it into the mug. He poured the hot water over the tea bag.

“You play chess?”

“When I have a worthy opponent.” He handed her the mug. “Do you take sugar and milk?”

“Just sugar, thank you.”

Adam set a delicate china sugar bowl in front of her with a small spoon. Hunger gnarled at him. Her pulse reverberated in his ears. “Excuse me,” he mumbled and hurried out of the kitchen. He bounded up the stairs back to his living room where he’d stashed a canister of blood behind some books. His hand shook as he unscrewed the lid. The canister top fumbled out of his hands and onto the carpet. “Fuck.” He also fished out a semi-clean glass and poured some of the blood into it. Out of habit he touched the bone charm that he wore on a leather thong around his neck. “To Eve, who I love more than… all the tea in China.” It was a lousy toast, but it didn’t matter much to him. Adam brought the glass to his lips and tipped it back. He let out a small groan as the blood entered his body. His head tipped back and it felt almost orgasmic as it flowed through his veins. _Yes_, Adam thought._ This is much better. I can think now._

As the euphoric high came down a bit, Adam realized he needed to get back to his charge sitting in the kitchen. Make sure she wasn’t nosing around where she shouldn’t be. Reluctantly, he got off his couch and made his way down the stairs again. Shireen stood next to the refrigerator with a book in her hand frowning at the pages.

“What are you doing?” Adam demanded.

“Did you know your fridge was unplugged?”

“Yeah, because it doesn’t work.”

She opened the door and to his surprise the light turned on. The shelves were filled with books. Books that he hadn’t had time to find a place for. Some of them were Eve’s books. Religious theology books that he would never read, but didn’t have the heart to get rid of. Maybe one of these days. After all, he was going to live forever. “No wonder your fridge doesn’t work. It’s too busy having an existential crisis.” She smirked.

Adam snorted. “Just because the light comes on it doesn’t mean it works. You have to wait a few hours.” He took the book out of her hands, tossed it back in the fridge, and shut the door.”I would appreciate it if you didn’t touch my shit.”

Her face fell slightly. “But I…”

“And I would appreciate if you didn’t ask me any personal questions either.” He continued crossing his arms in front of him.

Suddenly, she looked extremely tired. “Seriously?”

“Yeah. Seriously.”

“Alrighty then.” She took another sip of her tea. “Well, I guess I’ll…finish my tea and go to bed.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” Adam said. “You look like you need it.”

“Thanks, I think.”

Adam hesitated. “Do you really have a twin sister?”

“The street goes both ways.” She pushed past him. “I don’t get to ask about your personal life. You don’t get to ask about mine. Thanks for the tea.”

He sighed and looked around the kitchen. The sunflowers that Ian gave her were in a vase sitting next to the sink. “Old friends indeed,” he muttered reaching out to touch the petals.


End file.
